


Mixing It Up

by sister_coyote



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-29
Updated: 2007-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_coyote/pseuds/sister_coyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't have much else in common, but frankly, they didn't need to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixing It Up

Xigbar didn't flinch—he never flinched—but he was distinctly surprised when he felt the tip of Argilla's trigger finger rubbing along the scar on his cheek.  Her voice was low and dry, amused, when she said, "You'd think a sniper could keep out of the way."

He didn't let it show, but gave her his best hyena grin.  "I've never been averse to mixing it up, when the situation calls for it."

She circled around him—he admired the sway of her hips, the long line of her leg, the way her hair fell heavy over her shoulder and brushed his arm—every bit as dangerous as Larxene, but also totally unlike her.  More aloof but less vicious.  Not a bad thing.  "Maybe you shouldn't," she said, fingertips still on his cheek, and hooked the painted nail of her other forefinger under the band of his eyepatch.  She snapped it gently against his temple.  "Looks like you don't come out on top."

"Oh, fuck you," he said comfortably—comfortably because he was seriously considering just that, and she wasn't acting like she was averse to the idea.  "I came out of it with a bunch of scars.  He—or, I should say, _it_—came out of it in lots of little pieces."  _Which I, unlike you, didn't eat,_ he thought but didn't say, because if he said that he knew he'd kill any chance of a fun time with her.

"I suppose that's fair."  Her hand slipped away from his cheek.  "It's not like I'm without scars myself."

"Just the one," he said.  He caught her wrist and pulled her in close, so his mouth and breath could trace the line above and below her eye.  He felt her pulse—ah, so she did have a heart after all—under his fingers.

"Oh, no," she said.  "Many more than that.  Just not on my face."

"Don't suppose you'd care to show me?" he asked, half-joking, half-hopeful.

She hesitated, her face closed to him, and for a moment he thought he'd be—not slapped, she wasn't the slapping type, but definitely turned down.  Possibly with some pain into the bargain.  Then she put one hand against his cheek again and slung a leg over his hips.  Her skirt fell open at its slit, and he felt the muscles of her thighs flex against him.  "Is that 'yes'?" he asked.

"Not making any promises if Prithivi wakes up," Argilla said.

"Fine by me.  I don't like promises anyway.  They're too tempting to break."

"Fair enough," Argilla said, and hooked her fingertip through the zipper of her dress.  He pressed his open mouth to her atma mark, heard the rasp of her zipper coming down, felt her breasts come free of the confines of her bodice, and thanked fortunate fate for _this_ particular mission.


End file.
